icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
1992–93 QMJHL season
The 1992–93 QMJHL season was the 24th season in the history of the Quebec Major Junior Hockey League. The league inaugurated the Ron Lapointe Trophy, for the "Coach of the Year," and the QMJHL Humanitarian of the Year award. Twelve teams played 70 games each in the schedule. The Sherbrooke Faucons finished first overall in the regular season winning the Jean Rougeau Trophy. The Laval Titan won their third President's Cup, defeating Sherbrooke in the finals. Team changes * The Trois-Rivières Draveurs relocated to Sherbrooke, Quebec, becoming the Sherbrooke Faucons. Final standings Note: GP = Games played; W = Wins; L = Losses; T = Ties; Pts = Points; GF = Goals for; GA = Goals against *Complete list of standings Scoring leaders Note: GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; PIM = Penalties in Minutes * Complete scoring statistics Playoffs Martin Lapointe was the leading scorer of the playoffs with 30 points (13 goals, 17 assists). ;Division semifinals * Sherbrooke Faucons defeated Chicoutimi Saguenéens 4 games to 0. * Drummondville Voltigeurs defeated Victoriaville Tigres 4 games to 2. * Laval Titan defeated Verdun Collège Français 4 games to 0. * Hull Olympiques defeated Saint-Jean Lynx 4 games to 0. ;Division finals * Sherbrooke Faucons defeated Hull Olympiques 4 games to 2. * Laval Titan defeated Drummondville Voltigeurs 4 games to 0. ;Finals * Laval Titan defeated Sherbrooke Faucons 4 games to 1. All-star teams ;First team * Goalkeeper - Jocelyn Thibault, Sherbrooke Faucons * Left defence - Benoit Larose, Laval Titan * Right defence - Stephane Julien, Sherbrooke Faucons * Left winger - René Corbet, Drummondville Voltigeurs * Centreman - Alexandre Daigle, Victoriaville Tigres * Right winger - Martin Lapointe, Laval Titan * Coach - Guy Chouinard, Sherbrooke Faucons ;Second team * Goalkeeper - Philippe DeRouville, Verdun Collège Français * Left defence - Steve Gosselin, Chicoutimi Saguenéens * Right defence - Yan Arsenault, Verdun Collège Français * Left winger - Michel St. Jacques, Chicoutimi Saguenéens * Centreman - Ian Laperrière, Drummondville Voltigeurs * Right winger - Martin Gendron, Saint-Hyacinthe Laser * Coach - Bob Hartley, Laval Titan ;Rookie team * Goalkeeper - Stephane Routhier, Drummondville Voltigeurs * Left defence - Sébastien Bety, Drummondville Voltigeurs * Right defence - Christian Laflamme, Verdun Collège Français * Left winger - Jean-Yves Leroux, Beauport Harfangs * Centreman - Steve Brule, Saint-Jean Lynx * Right winger - Christian Matte, Granby Bisons * Coach - Alain Rajotte, Verdun Collège Français List of First/Second/Rookie team all-stars Trophies and awards ;Team *President's Cup - Playoff Champions, Laval Titan *Jean Rougeau Trophy - Regular Season Champions, Sherbrooke Faucons *Robert Lebel Trophy - Team with best GAA, Sherbrooke Faucons ;Player *Michel Brière Memorial Trophy - Most Valuable Player, Jocelyn Thibault, Sherbrooke Faucons *Jean Béliveau Trophy - Top Scorer, René Corbet, Drummondville Voltigeurs *Guy Lafleur Trophy - Playoff MVP, Emmanuel Fernandez, Laval Titan *Shell Cup – Offensive - Offensive Player of the Year, René Corbet, Drummondville Voltigeurs *Shell Cup – Defensive - Defensive Player of the Year, Jocelyn Thibault, Sherbrooke Faucons *Transamerica Plaque - Best plus/minus total, Claude Savoie, Victoriaville Tigres *Jacques Plante Memorial Trophy - Best GAA, Jocelyn Thibault, Sherbrooke Faucons *Emile Bouchard Trophy - Defenceman of the Year, Benoit Larose, Laval Titan *Mike Bossy Trophy - Best Pro Prospect, Alexandre Daigle, Victoriaville Tigres *Molson Cup - Rookie of the Year, Ian Laperrière, Drummondville Voltigeurs & Martin Lapointe, Laval Titan *Michel Bergeron Trophy - Offensive Rookie of the Year, Steve Brule, Saint-Jean Lynx *Raymond Lagacé Trophy - Defensive Rookie of the Year, Stephane Routhier, Drummondville Voltigeurs *Frank J. Selke Memorial Trophy - Most sportsmanlike player, Martin Gendron, Saint-Hyacinthe Laser *QMJHL Humanitarian of the Year - Humanitarian of the Year, Jean Nadeau, Shawinigan Cataractes *Marcel Robert Trophy - Best Scholastic Player, Jocelyn Thibault, Sherbrooke Faucons *Paul Dumont Trophy - Personality of the Year, Martin Lapointe, Laval Titan ;Executive *Ron Lapointe Trophy - Coach of the Year, Guy Chouinard, Sherbrooke Faucons *John Horman Trophy - Executive of the Year, Georges Marien, Saint-Jean Lynx *St-Clair Group Plaque - Marketing Director of the Year, Stephane Tousignant, Drummondville Voltigeurs References * Official QMJHL Website * www.hockeydb.com/ QMJHL Category:Quebec Major Junior Hockey League seasons